The Rat of Notre Dame II
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: Sequel to The Rat of Notre Dame. Take a journey back to Paris's magnificent Notre Dame Cathedral, to revisit Spike, Ginger and all their friends now that Nooth is gone. But this time, Spike must stop by a traveling circus owned by evil Tzekel Kan from stealing the Cathedral's most famous bell. Along the way, he falls for an Indian mouse named Cholena.
1. Chapter I

_**My seventh crossover story and my first sequel.**_

_**link to cast: **_ caseysaisi97/art/The-Rat-of-Notre-Dame-II-785774050

_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney.**_

_**All characters and rights belong to Aardman, Disney, Warner Bros., Dreamworks Animation and Universal Animation Studios.**_

* * *

More than about a year ago, Spike the "deformed" rat of Notre Dame had defeated the corrupted Judge Nooth and got his wish to be with the people in Paris outside his comfort zone with the help from Ginger the beautiful gypsy hen and the heroic, smooth talking rooster, Captain Rocky Rhodes.

Ever since then, Spike lived a life both in and out of Notre Dame since he still had to ring the bells for masses of course.

But today was the annual, oh very special holiday that everyone expected, aside from the Festival of Fools. It was called Le Jour D'Amour, which meant 'The Day Of Love.'

Le Jour D'Amour was a day where the Parisian society gather around and claim their true love for the city to hear while Spike rings the most precious bell of Notre Dame called La Fidèle (The Faithful One). It's kinda like Valentines Day, only you shout out your love to everyone.

Bonejangles the gypsy skeleton was the most excited about the holiday. He and Spike were setting up yellow roses and beautiful decorations all over the city.

The entire city was buzzing around Paris, singing their excitement of the festival.

"_**Le Jour D'Amour**_

_**Your song is in the air**_

_**What magic will you make for us?**_

_**What promise will you share?**_

_**That golden bell**_

_**Sweet La Fidele**_

_**Will soon be ringing clear**_

_**The best of all the festivals**_

_**Le Jour D'Amour is here!**_"

Spike, however, didn't feel like singing. He still didn't like romance, but he wanted to socialize with the entire city.

* * *

It was two days before Le Jour D'Amour and Spike had returned to the bell tower.

"Mrs. Potts!" he called.

A teapot jumped off the table and landed on a pillow.

"How is the festival coming along?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"It was exhausting" replied Spike. "Bonejangles had me jump on thirty bloomin' buildings to place banners and roses."

"Sounds like everyone is thrilled about _Le Jour D'Amour_."

"Yes. Yes, they are."

"Come along, Spike. We have to polish La Fidele for the festival."

Spike approached La Fidèle and started to polish the bell. But then, he heard the voice of a small child.

"Torro! Torro!"

Spike and Mrs. Potts turned their heads, seeing it was Chip, a small teacup.

Since Nooth destroyed Lumiere and Cogsworth, Spike made a small, little teacup to give Mrs. Potts company and a son. And Mrs. Potts had already came to life through God's 'magic of miracle' as she called it, Chip came to life too.

Chip was wearing a paper horn tied on his nose, imitating a bull snorting.

Smiling, Spike handed the polishing rag to Mrs. Potts and used his jacket as a matador's red cape.

"Torro! Torro!" repeated the rat.

"CHARGE!" cried Chip as he ran for the jacket.

As they were playing, Spike and Chip laughed. They were really great friends, almost like a great big-brother-little-brother team.

After a few 'misses', Chip playfully tackled Spike to the ground and the paper horns fell off the teacup's head.

Timmy bleated as he entered the room. He grew up a little over the past year.

"Hello, Timmy" Spike greeted. "My, have you grown."

The lamb responded by licking Spike's face.

Sure Spike had changed since Nooth's death, but he liked it, even though he was still a little bit aggressive sometimes.

But before Timmy could walk away, something tickled the lamb and made him laugh.

In the shadows, a figure emerged and licked Timmy's face. Timmy bleated in alarm and pulled the figure out.

It was Lu-La, a cute, blue mischievous alien. She had lived within the bell tower long before Spike did.

Spike saw this and glared at Lu-La.

"Uh-oh" mumbled the alien.

Lu-La knew Spike since he was young and she knew the angry glare meant she had to leave, even at the worst times.

At that moment, Ginger picked up Chip.

"Chip" she smiled, tickling the teacup's chin.

Then, the teacup quickly jumped out of Ginger's feathers and slid across the room, but luckily Spike caught him.

"You need to slow down, Chip" Mrs. Potts said calmly, but sweetly. "You're going to break yourself."

"Oooookaaaaay... Mom..." answered Chip in a silly, slow voice.

"Listen to your mother, young teacup" Ginger chuckled.

"Yes, Ginger."

Spike shook his head, thinking "_kids these days_."

Ginger then noticed the large bell that Spike was polishing just moments ago before Chip appeared.

"La Fidèle, you are truly magnificent" she said with a smile.

"And Spike here has been polishing here day and night" Mrs. Potts added.

Rocky then arrived in the bell tower and examined La Fidèle, amazed.

"Are you gonna ring it once for Ginger, Spike?" Chip asked.

"You bet he is, kiddo" Rocky answered. "And she's gonna be down in the square screaming loudly into the night _I love my husband Rocky!_"

"Really?" Ginger asked. "I can't see why I would be shouting that loud."

"You have to be heard over me yelling like this: _I love Ginger!_"

The two chickens danced and then embraced, kissing each other.

Chip and Lu-La were disgusted, however.

"Ugh!" groaned the alien.

"Yeah, yuck" the teacup agreed.

"Yuck, eh? Wonder where you two would get the idea from..." said Mrs. Potts, turning to Spike with a knowingly smile.

Spike could only chuckle nervously and shrug his shoulders.

"Come on, lad" he then said to Chip, trying to distract him.

"We've got a job to do. La Fidèle needs to be polished for the festival."

With that, both rat and teacup went to work, polishing all the gems and lead out of the bell. Even Lu-La pitched in to help, using her tentacles.

"Who's name are you gonna yell tomorrow night, Spike?" Chip asked, curious.

"Eh, no one." replied Spike.

"Then who's gonna scream your name?"

"I'm really not interested in girls, Chip."

"Well... Well, why not?"

Lu-La silently shook her head at Chip, gently telling him to please stop since Spike wasn't going to answer anyway.

The rat wasn't worried about his 'ugly' appearance anymore, but he was still insecure. He just wasn't ready to meet a girl nor he wasn't interested in dating one anyway.

Ginger then appeared at Spike's side, her wings over his shoulders.

"Spike, it takes more than looking to really see" she said to him. "Someday, you'll be ready. And when you are, you'll find the right girl."

Spike felt encouraged. The two friends stared at each other's eyes and shared a warm smile.

Suddenly, they heard a loud trumpet blare.

Chip and Lu-La looked out the window.

"Huh?" frowned the alien.

"Look, it's a circus!" cried Chip.

* * *

A parade of circus animals and performers marched down the streets of Paris, making the crowd gasp in awe and surprise.

Bonejangles then appeared before the crowd.

"Come, mes amies!" he cried. "As part of the Festival D'Amour, Cirque de Kan has come to Paris!"

Excited children screamed and cheered.

Inside one tent carried by four strongmen, the ringmaster, Tzekel Kan was chanting as he conjured up visions.

"Our arrival in Paris has been greatly anticipated" he said to the acolyte.

"The city will be distracted by magic and fire-breathers while we steal gold. And with Ch-"

The ringmaster looked around, something was missing but what?

"Where is Cholena?" he snarled.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter II

Not far from the city, the circus was being built for the show which was to premiere that night.

Inside one tent, a beautiful, young Indian mouse was practicing for a high-wire act.

The young mouse imagined what it would be like to be tightrope artist and never to be afraid to do what she wanted to do.

"Mesdames and messieurs, kindly direct your attention high above as the magnificent Cholena is about to preform her daring high-wire act without a net!" shouted an announcer-like voice.

Cholena ("An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island") smiled as she started walking on a rope.

She could hear the crowd going wild.

A hush comes over the crowd as Cholena begins her graceful trek.

But then, Cholena's imagination was cut short when she started to lose balance. She ran for a pole and held on, catching her breath.

Gaining confidence, Cholena stepped back on the rope and managed to stay balanced.

She pretended to hear a crowd scream 'encore!'

"Thank you" she said in a voice so soft and gentle. "Thank you."

At that moment, she noticed Tzekel Kan standing in the doorway.

"Aha! I see you have been sitting around, my little trinket" he said.

Scared, Cholena jumped off the tightrope and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry" sighed the Indian mouse. "I just want to contribute more to the circus."

"Your job is to stand there and look beautiful" replied Tzekel Kan. "Not overshadow the main attraction."

"But I wanna do more."

"And you shall. I have the prefect job for a mouse like you."

Cholena was upset.

Every time the circus was brought to a city or a town, they were always stealing from people and she was one of the thieves.

Tzekel Kan picked up Cholena by the tail and showed her Notre Dame in the distance.

"Up in the tower of Notre Dame is a bell of extraordinary value" he told the Indian mouse. "Go up there and find out the bell they call La Fidele. We will steal it and I'll be rich."

"No" protested Cholena. "Why must we always steal? I believe..."

Tzekel Kan chuckled. He knew that Cholena was very disloyal to him.

"Such a disgrace to believe in honesty in a creature as you" the high priest said, insulting poor Cholena. "Where would you be without me?"

"On the streets" Cholena replied sadly.

"Precisely. For it's a cold world out there..."

"For an Indian girl like me."

Unlike Spike was with Nooth, Cholena didn't want to please Tzekel Kan. She wanted her freedom to do all the tightrope tricks she ever wanted regardless of her culture and never be anyone's assistant for once in her life.

Pleased, Tzekel Kan carelessly threw Cholena to the ground and placed a finger under her tiny chin.

"What do I do?" Cholena asked reluctantly.

Tzekel Kan chuckled, liking how his abuse forced the frightened Cholena to do want he asked of her.

"There's a bell-ringer that lives in the tower" he said to Cholena. "Smile at him. Wile and beguile him and he'll tell you exactly what I want to know."

Soon, the high priest disappeared in the dark and Cholena was all alone.

Cholena sighed sadly and headed for Notre Dame as the bells began to ring.

She had no other choice; it was either listen to Tzekel Kan or be left in the streets.

* * *

Back in the cathedral, Spike was ringing the bells while Lu-La helped polish them.

"Zoom, zoom!" cried the alien excitedly.

Spike shook his head, chuckling and resumed his work.

Downstairs, the cathedral door opened and Cholena entered.

"Hello" she called. "Is anyone here?"

The archdeacon, Bobnar noticed Cholena and approached her.

"Hello, who are you then?" he chuckled, tickling Cholena.

Smiling, Cholena chuckled a little and gently brushed Bobnar's finger away.

"What's this caper, love?" asked the archdeacon.

"I'm with the circus and..." Cholena began when she heard the bells ring.

"Oh, I just love bells" sighed the mouse.

"If you're looking for the bell tower, just take the stairs" Bobnar advised. "But I warn you, my dear, the bell ringer is not always keen to strangers."

Cholena nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs.

But Spike was alerted by the echoes of Cholena's footsteps and was about to get his corkscrew weapon when Lu-La pulled him by the tail.

"Ow!" cried the rat. "Get off, Lu-La!"

"Spike! Mama! There's a girl in the cathedral!" Chip shouted excitedly.

Hearing this, Mrs. Potts hopped off the table and landed in Lu-La's tentacles.

"Now, Chip, I'll not have you making up such wild stories" she said with a scowl.

"But really, Mama, I saw her" protested the teacup.

At that moment...

"Hello?" called a voice.

"It's her!" cried Chip. "I think she wants ya, Spike."

Spike cocked an eyebrow at the teacup.

"Chip, I told you I'm not interested in girls" he said.

Spike watched from the rafters as Cholena came up the stairs and looked around.

"I am Cholena" said the Indian mouse. "I'm with the circus and, oh, I just love bells. Which one is La Fidele?"

She then noticed Spike's model of Paris and played with one of the wooden figures.

"Are you... hiding from me?" asked Cholena, almost in a mischief manner.

"No" Spike called back. "Be right down!"

"See? I told ya" Chip giggled to Spike.

Spike shushed the teacup and slowly climbed down the rafters, almost suspiciously.

Cholena waited for a moment but realized that Spike hasn't come down.

Curious, Cholena searched around the tower and noticed Spike's lower body inside a bell.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Polishing them, miss" Spike replied, using a rag to clean the bell.

Then, he heard Cholena laugh.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Spike snapped.

"Nothing" smiled Cholena. "It just looks like you've got a big hat on your head."

Spike could tell that owner to this soft, gentle voice had some imagination. Just like someone he knew.

"Oh, really? I never looked at it that way" Spike responded, almost laughing.

"Yes, it's a... brass beret" giggled Cholena. "A two ton topper."

"A chapeau in C-sharp!"

The two laughed as Mrs. Potts watched with a gentle smile.

Spike then jumped down and landed in front of Cholena.

The Indian mouse was surprised to see a rat who was nearly two times her size, but she smiled brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Cholena greeted. "What is your name?"

"Spike" the rat replied.

For a moment, the two rodents found themselves staring at each other as if Cupid has hit them both with his arrow.

Cholena could see in Spike's eyes that he is or was a tortured soul like she is.

Normally Spike had issues with strangers, but he couldn't help but feel something different about this mouse.

After a moment, a voice cleared its throat to snap Spike and Cholena out of it.

"Sorry" Spike apologized.

"Do not apologize" Cholena replied with a smile. "It was my doing."

"So... um, you're Indian."

"Yes, I was from the Lenape tribe before I lost my family."

Spike looked away for a second. He knew what it was like to lose a family.

"Well, I have to go" Cholena said. "I have to get ready for the circus tonight."

"Oh, yes, of course" Spike replied.

"See you tonight!"

"Bye."

And like that, Cholena was gone in a flash.

Sighing happily, Spike sat on the table where his Paris models were and started craving.

Mrs. Potts smiled again as she watched Spike.

"There maybe something there it wasn't there before" she said to herself.

"What's there, Mama?" asked Chip curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

The little teacup looked aside with confused eyes then turned to his mother.

"Okay, I'm older" he said in a older-like voice.

Mrs. Potts laughed, thinking it's cute. Then, she approached Spike, who was craving a wooden model of Cholena.

"That was a brave thing you did, Spike" she said.

Spike smiled a little in response, then started to paint the model.

At last he spoke.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Like ordinary miracles?" Mrs Potts wondered. "Well, yes. I do. Lumiere, Cogsworth and I were made from a miracle, remember."

"I know."

Everyday in the tower, Spike saw people together, couples and never realized that it was nice being with someone who loves you.

"I guess I'm just wondering if maybe someone could love me." Spike said.

His eyes wondered away from reality and into his imagination.

In his mind, Spike was out in the streets and stared at the people passing by and starting singing to himself.

Well in reality, Spike had a terrible singing voice but in his imagination, he could sing like Johnny Mathis.

_**"So many times out there**_

_**"I've watched a happy pair**_

_**"Of lovers walking in the night**_

_**"They had a kind of glow around them**_

_**"It almost looked like Heaven's light**_

_**"I knew I'd never know**_

_**"That warm and loving glow**_

_**"Though I might wish with all my might**_

_**"No face as hideous as my face**_

_**"Was ever meant for Heaven's light**_

_**"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me**_

_**"And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

_**"I dare to dream that she**_

_**"Might even care for me**_

_**"And as I ring these bells tonight**_

_**"My cold, dark tower seems so bright**_

_**"I swear it must be Heaven's light"  
**_

Soon, the dream ended and Spike sighed, thinking about his new friend.

Lu-La squealed as if to encourage Spike.

"Go to the circus?" he asked.

"Well, Chip wants to go" Mrs. Potts replied. "Lu-La and I will make sure everything is all set until you two get back."

Spike thinks it over, then sits up in his seat.

"Well, if I'm gonna make a miracle of my own, I'm off to the circus!" Spike said.

Lu-La, Chip and Mrs. Potts cheered.

"But what I am gonna wear?" he asked.

Lu-La chattered and then wandered downstairs. She's got an idea for Spike.

* * *

Later, Spike walked down the streets with Chip, wearing a red shirt with puffy, striped sleeves and dull red pants.

Ginger, Rocky and Timmy noticed them and were surprised.

"Uh, too much?" Spike asked them.

"No, no. Of course not. It's a new you" Rocky answered.

"Spike, don't worry. You look dashing" Ginger smiled.

Timmy bleated in agreement and offered the animals and teacup a ride.

As soon as they climbed onto Timmy's back, they headed off toward the circus.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter III

It didn't take long for them to reach the circus campground.

"Welcome, welcome to the Cirque de Kan!" shouted a voice. "Magic! Magic! Tricks that you cannot ever dream of!"

People and children were everywhere, laughing and staring in awe. Even Chip was so excited that he joined the other children.

"Oi, Chip, stay close!" Spike called. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Go on, Spike" Ginger urged. "Rocky and I will explore."

Shrugging his shoulders, Spike followed Chip with a smile on his face.

Rocky could tell that Spike was a little suspicious of the circus.

"Whatever is bothering Spike, I don't trust these people" the rooster muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" frowned Ginger.

"Well, just look at them. They may look cheerful, painted clown freaks but something is not right. They travel town to town like-like-like-like..."

"Gypsies?"

"Yes. NO! That's not what I meant."

Ginger was a little annoyed, thinking her husband was stereotyping the circus people.

"Rocky, are you saying they're gypsies?" the hen asked suspiciously.

"No, no!" protested Rocky. "We'll talk later."

Ginger sighed and walked away, thinking it over until she bumped into Spike.

"Ow!" yelped the rat.

"Sorry, Spike" apologized Ginger. "So, um, where is this Cholena that you've been muttering about?"

"Oh, I haven't got the foggiest idea. But I'm sure think she'll be out soon.

* * *

Inside a dressing room, Cholena has explained to Tzekel Kan about Spike.

"This rat of yours is not your concern" said Tzekel Kan. "I need that bell."

"You don't understand" Cholena said. "You didn't see him yourself. I don't want to be apart of this anymore."

"You should have thought of that before you stole from me."

"But I was only six years old!"

"...'and you were starving and it was only a few coins.'"

"I made a mistake."

"Yes, and who took you in, looked after you like a true friend? Who didn't turn you over to the authorities or the workhouse? Who?

"You did."

Cholena didn't like it when Tzekel Kan reminded her that she was a orphaned nobody and who raised her.

"Yes, all you have to do is look beautiful for him and he'll tell you what I need to know" Tzekel Kan finally said. "Remember, you need to know your place. You're not with us to play around!"

Tzekel Kan left the room, leaving Cholena alone with the acolyte.

"You're on in five minutes" he said to her, gently handing her the dress she's supposed to wear.

Cholena looked at her reflection in the mirror and stared sadly. She didn't want to betray her new friend, but she 'needed to know her place.'

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Sorry the chapter is short, but I promise there will be more excitement coming up in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter IV

People were gathering around the stage and were excited for the circus.

Soon, the show began and everyone was cheering as jugglers juggled fire, bears danced and walked on bouncy balls and music was played.

Chip was having the time of his life, laughing and cheering.

Spike, Rocky and Ginger were impressed.

The jugglers and the bears rolled onto the stage and finished the act, vanishing into thin air.

The crowd cheered loudly.

More tricks happened in the show; there was a fire breather, a trapeze act, people jumping through fire loops and clowns making children laugh.

Even Chip got some souvenirs from the clowns; three juggle balls.

Rocky was still suspicious of the circus. Many people believed that he originated from a circus in America, but he wasn't.

At a long last, smoke appeared on the stage and Tzekel Kan took the stage.

"BEHOLD! Cirque de Kan, a treat for your senses. A delight for your soul" he announced.

Everyone was excited as Tzekel Kan then made Cholena appear.

"May I present my assistant... the lovely Cholena."

Spike was excited to see Cholena again, his heart pounding and his tongue hanging out.

"Spike, you sly dog" Rocky grinned, seeing the rat's love struck look.

"What?" Spike shrugged.

Unknown to the awe-struck audience, Le Frog and three of his circus performers, Le French Frogs, popped up behind a tent and shared evil grins.

"Okay, men, to action!" whispered the French.

The circus frogs started sneaking through the crowd, unnoticed but Spike couldn't help but notice the frogs slipping through.

"And now, I will astound you with a proper tribute of magic unparalleled in modern times" Tzekel Kan said, distracting the audience.

"Behold La Petit!"

Two strongmen carried a large elephant, Hathi on a platform to the stage. Then, they placed the platform down for Cholena to gently coax Hathi into climbing up the stage.

The crowd were gasping in awe.

"Do not look away from the beast for I shall make it vanish before your very eyes" warned Tzekel Kan.

The frogs started stealing gold pieces, jewelry and other objects.

Cocking an eyebrow, Spike handed Chip to Ginger and quietly followed the frogs.

On the stage, Cholena noticed Spike but she remembered what her so-called 'friend' warned her earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike crawled into a large underground tunnel which had led him to Tzekel Kan's dressing room/carriage.

Once inside, he found jewelry and gold everywhere.

He gasped in shock.

"The circus are a band of thieves!" he hissed viciously.

Spike carefully took a stone necklace from a box and examined it.

_I wish Lu-La was here to see this_ Spike thought to himself. _She could transfer her memories into others' minds._

Then, he tucked the necklace into his pocket and ran off before Le Frog could see him.

* * *

Cholena covered Hathi with a large tarp and presented as Tzekel Kan began to chant non-nonsensical words.

The crowd gasped in awe as Cholena removed the cover to show that the elephant has disappeared into thin air.

Laughter and cheers filled the air, roses flew onto the stage. The show was over.

The crowd began to leave and Cholena was picking up the roses that have been thrown to the stage.

"Wow! Wow, wow, wow!" cheered Chip.

"Kan is incredible! I wish I could join the circus. Hey, hey, maybe I could join a circus. Yeah! I could be a juggler. What do you think, Spike? I'd juggle and I'd..."

The little teacup then noticed that Spike was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Spike?" he called. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know" shrugged Ginger.

"Hello" Spike greeted, tired but anxious.

Rocky turned to Spike.

"Spike, where have you been?" asked the rooster.

"I saw these stupid French frogs snooping about and I knew they were up to no good. I followed them and found this in the dressing room."

He showed the necklace to Rocky.

"They had more gold and jewelry hidden from innocent eyes" continued Spike.

Rocky thought this over and gently took the necklace from Spike.

"We'll get to the bottom of this" Rocky said. "I promise."

As soon as Rocky walked away, Spike then noticed Cholena and sighed romantically.

Ginger noticed Spike and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Spike, I may not agree with Rocky but promise me you'll be cautious with her" she warned.

"But she isn't like them" Spike protested.

"I know, but please promise me you'll be cautious."

Spike sighed then nodded his head. He promised... only for his eyes to stare at Cholena again.

This made Chip nervous and jumped up and down.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" snapped Spike, catching the teacup.

"Nothing. You were making goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend again."

"Oh, she... she's not my... Who said she was my... Nonsense! Chip!"

The two laughed and tackled each other.

"I thought you forgot all about me" Chip said.

"No, never" Spike chuckled. "I'm stuck with you."

"Best friends."

"Yes, and we'll always be."

"Always."

* * *

Rocky was walking away from the circus and climbed onto Toby's back.

"Spike is not a thief" Rocky said to himself. "But a string of robberies begins the moment the circus comes to town?"

The American rooster thought this all over.

Was it a coincidence? He didn't think so.

"How many times have I ever been wrong?" he asked himself.

Toby barked and tagged his tail to count.

"Toby, that was a rhetorical question" Rocky scolded.

The dog whined and bolted off with the Captain of the Guard on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cholena had finished picking up the roses and was about to leave when...

"Where do you think you are going?" asked a voice that made her jump.

"I was just-" Cholena began to say.

But Tzekel Kan snatched the roses from the Indian mouse and kicked her off the stage.

"I mean to have that bell" he said.

With a heavy sigh, Cholena quietly followed Timmy, who carried Spike, Chip and Ginger on his back as he began to leave the circus.

It was night fall when Timmy brought Spike and Chip back to Notre Dame.

"Goodnight, Spike" Ginger smiled.

"Goodnight, Ginger" the rat replied.

Timmy and Ginger soon left and Spike entered the cathedral.

"Hello, lad" called Bobnar. "How was the show?"

"It was alright" Spike replied. "Ginger and Rocky enjoyed it but something was not right."

"What is it?"

Spike wanted to mention the circus stealing from the people, but he decided not to.

"It was just too much for me" he shrugged.

Soon, Spike carried Chip up the stairs and placed him close to Mrs. Potts.

Lu-La chattered excitedly and noticed Spike's upset face.

"Not now, Lu-La" Spike moaned.

But the alien placed two tentacles on the side of Spike's face and his eyes began to widen.

She transmitted his memories of what happened in the circus.

Lu-La was shocked and backed away.

"I know" cooed Spike. "It frightened me as well. I'll have to ask Cholena tomorrow. Maybe she knows."

* * *

Tzekel Kan was examining the jewelry his French frogs stole and chuckled.

The Acolyte watched as his master examined, then turned to face him.

"Where is Cholena?" he asked.

"The little savage rodent has left to steal for us" Tzekel Kan replied with a grin.

"But I will not tolerate her falling in love with an untrustworthy rat who steals and cheats with no remorse."

Then he placed the jewels and gold into a chest and hid it behind a mirror door.

"Should he find out of our secret?" the Acolyte asked.

Tzekel Kan frowned.

"The rat will get what's coming to him" replied the sinister man, crushing a nearby spider.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter V

_**With Valentine's Day coming around the corner, I'd figured I would do this chapter and place some homages and references from other romantic movies.**_

_**All you'll need to do is imagine the song from Madagascar 3, "Love Always Comes As A Surprise" by Peter Asher playing in the background.**_

* * *

"Captain of the Guard, I insist you do something!"

The Palace of Justice was surrounded by the people of Paris, crying out their pleas for help to Rocky.

"They took my silver! All my coins to pay my landlord! They'll throw us out! My bracelet is gone! My life savings is gone!"

It was then Rocky had to get the crowd to settle down.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he shouted. "Have no worry. The king's guard is on the case. We'll find the culprits."

He jumped onto Toby's back and rode off, muttering to himself quietly.

"Where we'll find them, I don't know."

Then, he remembered what Spike told him about the circus holding the stolen loot.

With a jerk, Toby ran toward the circus...

...only to be found closed.

"Oh, shoot!" Rocky snapped.

But then, the rooster noticed a light in a carriage and thought it over.

_Maybe Spike is right_ he thought to himself. _But I'll wait just to be sure._

Toby then bolted away from the circus.

* * *

The next day, Spike was paying for his breakfast and was about to head back to Notre Dame but he heard a voice.

"Hello."

Spike jumped with a panicked yelp and placed his fists up.

"Come on then!" he shouted, not noticing Cholena. "Nobody steals from Spike gets away with it!"

Then he turned to see Cholena and lowered his fists.

"Hi, C-Cholena" Spike said nervously. "I-I-I-I-I-I was just... Hi."

Cholena chuckled and smiled, making the rat smile in return.

"I saw you with the teacup" she finally said. "He's lucky to have a good friend like you."

"Thanks" Spike replied. "I do me best. But hey, you were really brilliant last night"

"Me? Oh, it's not a problem. I just have to stand there and look pretty, you know?"

"It can't be a big deal. I mean you-you have to make the audience look where they're supposed to, not give away the trick."

"Hmm. You mean... hocus their pocus?"

"Delusion their illusion?"

"Abra their cadabra?"

The two rodents laughed at their own terrible puns.

"Actually, I would really like to walk the tightrope" admitted Cholena. "Oh. But I'm not really very good at it."

"Okay, but I'm sure you can do anything" Spike replied, trying to be encouraging.

Cholena sighed and stared at the city of Paris. It was beautiful and yet she hasn't seen it.

After a moment, Spike finally spoke up.

"Listen, after I ring the morning mass, would you like to see Paris... with me?" he asked.

"I'd really like that" smiled Cholena.

And with that, Cholena left the bakery shop and left Spike standing with a look as if to say 'what just happened' and eyes wide.

* * *

Later that day, Spike finished ringing the morning mass and had Lu-La take over the afternoon and evening mass, so he could show Cholena the entire world of Paris for the day.

Their first stop was Bonejangles' puppet where he used his skeleton hands to imitate a lovely couple.

"You know, the Festival D'Amour is in two days. Would you, uh, like to go?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Oh, but please. We shall have a good time."

"Well, uh, I'd love to."

The skeleton hands kissed and the audience clapped.

Spike blushed, staring at Cholena but turned away with embarrassment when she turned to face him.

They then went on a boat ride along the river and saw the view of Paris.

"It's so beautiful" Cholena gasped in awe.

But then Spike fell into the water with a splash.

Confused, Cholena looked over the edge of the boat to see where Spike went.

Suddenly, Spike popped up, surprising Cholena.

"Just thought I'd drop in!" he laughed, pulling her in with him.

Seconds later, Cholena resurfaced and climbed back on the boat, shivered from the cold river.

Spike climbed back on the boat with an 'evil' chuckle.

The Indian mouse could tell Spike was the mischievous type and playfully pushed him back into the river.

By the time they went to shore, Spike was covered in mud.

Chuckling at Spike's silliness, Cholena gently removed the mud from Spike's face.

Later, they rolled around in the grass and stopped to smell the flowers.

Cholena noticed something in the grass.

"Oh, I think I saw weeds" she whispered.

Spike shook his head almost aggressively but he gently took Cholena's hand and had her pick up the plant and smell it.

"Mmm, it smells so flowery" she sighed. "They're wonderful."

"It's rosemary" Spike replied.

They later had lunch to a nice spaghetti dinner.

At one point they were so distracted that they ended up chewing opposite ends of the same spaghetti and accidentally nibbled their way into a kiss.

Surprised, Spike pulled away and blushed, almost embarrassed.

But Cholena took a napkin and wiped the sauce off Spike's mouth.

Day suddenly turned into night and the two were running on the roofs of houses, laughing and playing with each other.

Spike even taught Cholena to walk on a string of flags as if it were a tightrope.

After a couple of tries with Spike's help, Cholena eventually managed to walk on her own.

"I don't believe it!" cheered Cholena. "I'm doing it!"

Soon rain started to fall from the sky, soaking Spike and Cholena. But they didn't care; they only splashed in the puddles and danced in the rain.

Suddenly, Spike's foot slipped and he and Cholena fell into a puddle unharmed.

Laughing at the sudden surprise, Cholena kissed Spike's cheek, making the rat gasp.

They stared at each other, feeling something they've never felt before.

After a moment, Spike snapped out of it and helped Cholena up.

They both ran as fast as they could for the cathedral to dry off.

Unknown to them, Tzekel Kan was watching them in the dry, shadows and glared darkly.

He knew Cholena would be distracted sooner rather than later and yet... she was distracting the little vermin as he asked her to.

* * *

Once inside, Spike and Cholena dried themselves off.

While they were drying themselves, Mrs. Potts and Lu-La had set up candles all over the room and lit them.

"Oh. It does my heart good to see our boy like that" said Mrs. Potts with a proud smile.

Chip wanted to see but Mrs. Potts wouldn't let him.

"Now off to the cupboard now, Chip" said the teapot gently. "It's past your bedtime."

She kissed her son as he yawned and bounced off.

"Goodnight, love" Mrs. Potts called softly.

Afterwards, Cholena was distracted by a gem reflecting in her eye and saw Le Fidele.

She climbed up the ladder and sniffed the bell.

Spike suddenly landed on the ground from the rafters.

"Ain't she a beauty?" he asked.

"Oh, yes" smiled Cholena. "It's beautiful."

"This is La Fidele... "The Faithful One." But she's even more beautiful on the inside."

He showed Cholena the inside of La Fidele, which had all the beautiful gems.

They both crawled under the bell.

It was so bright, it felt like God was shining His light in one room. Even the gems shined on Spike and Cholena.

"Whoa" whispered Cholena. "This must be worth a fortune."

Spike scoffed. "As if..."

Cholena played with her reflection, but then she noticed Tzekel Kan in the gem.

The Indian mouse gasped, shaking her head. When she looked again, the gem only showed her worried face.

Upset, she wrapped her arms around herself.

_I will become Tzekel Kan if I hurt Spike_ she thought to herself.

Spike noticed Cholena shivering a little and placed a hand on her shoulder. They had to get warm.

They shared a gentle smile as they left the bell and sat near a fire that Spike had set up.

Cholena was wrapped in a warm blanket while Spike warmed his hands.

It was quiet at first, then Cholena finally spoke.

"Do you really think there's more to me than what you see?" she asked. "That I have something else to give?"

"Yeah, I do" nodded Spike. "I may not be handsome but I am a fighter."

"Wonder how long you've been here."

Spike then proceeded in telling the story of his entire story; he told Cholena how Nooth lied to him and raised him in an abusive way until Ginger and Rocky came into his life and they headed up destroying Nooth's wrath forever.

Cholena was surprised to see who Spike was and how he came to be. And how his life is similar to hers.

With a heavy sigh, Cholena stared at the fire.

"I've never ever met anyone like you, Spike" she said. "I mean, you understand the world... better than anyone I've ever known.

"Do you really think so?" asked Spike.

Cholena nodded with a smile and...

"CHOLENA!" screamed a voice. "GET DOWN HERE! COME HOME!"

"Oh, it's late" panicked Cholena. "Tzekel Kan knows it's late and I should have been at the circus by now."

Spike gently urged Cholena to go and the Indian mouse ran down the stairs.

The rat sighed romantically until he heard the door slam.

He snapped out of it and wondered what happened.

"I hope it's not contagious" he muttered.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter VI

The next morning, Ginger was dancing in honor of Le Jour D'Amour.

Children were excited to see the gypsy hen and they joined her dance.

During the show, Spike peeked behind the curtains and called out to her.

"Ginger! Ginger! I need your help!"

"Okay, just let me finish dancing."

She continued to dance and play her tambourine until the music stopped playing.

The crowd cheered and tossed coins to her.

After the show, Ginger went to her dressing room where Spike waited.

"Spike, what is it?" asked the hen.

"Something is terribly wrong" the rat answered. "I... I think I'm in love with her!"

"Cholena? What is she like?"

"Sweet as a cup of tea!"

Ginger could sense that Spike was filled with euphoria and was truly in love with Cholena.

"Did she say she's like those circus people?" she asked.

Spike shook his head.

"Then, you need to tell her how you feel. I don't know what she'll say, Spike, but you'll have to find out yourself."

Spike was touched by Ginger's advice and thanked her.

As soon as Spike left, Timmy bleated sorrowfully.

"Go ahead, Timmy" Ginger said, encouraging. "You can play in the cathedral."

Excited, the little lamb ran off after Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cholena was on the tightrope, working on what Spike taught her last night.

"What are you doing now?" asked Tzekel Kan, who entered the tent.

"Practicing" said Cholena in a calm but firm voice, ignoring Tzekel Kan.

"Why strain yourself?"

But Cholena still ignored the human and continued to practice.

"Did you find out where the monster keeps his bell, trinket?" Tzekel Kan asked again.

"He is not a monster, and I am not your trinket" snapped Cholena.

Tzekel Kan was taken aback by the young Indian mouse's response, but he means to have that bell.

"I want nothing more to do with your thefts" Cholena continued.

"Oh, really?" Tzekel Kan laughed, "And how will you survive out there? On your looks?"

"You don't see it! Spike sees something you don't."

Just as Cholena was about to finish her practicing, Tzekel Kan snatched her from the tightrope and held her tight in his fist.

"Oh, does he?" he sneered. "What if he were to have an unfortunate accident?"

The human magician then threw Cholena to the ground.

"If I have to go up there with my men and do it the hard way, the little rat may get hurt."

"No, you can't!" Cholena cried.

"You... You wouldn't. Spike is a fighter. He can harm you in a heartbeat. He said so himself."

"That deformed animal does not know who he is dealing with."

He lifts a finger under Cholena's tiny chin.

"If you want him alive, then lure the bell-ringer away while I steal La Fidele" warned Tzekel Kan.

"Lead him out of harm's way."

Hearing this, Cholena was shocked to hear this but she bit Tzekel Kan's finger and ran away.

Enraged, Tzekel Kan yelled in anger and broke the tightrope from its post.

"Find her!" he bellowed.

Le Frog's loyal henchfrogs went after Cholena and into the streets of Paris.

* * *

Back at Ginger's dressing room, the hen was putting together a flower basket when Rocky entered.

"Spike was right" he said to Ginger. "That circus is responsible for a string of robberies."

"What?" gasped Ginger.

"Those people have been stealing jewelry and other things that you can't imagine."

"How can you lump people together like that?"

"But the gypsies weren't guilty of crimes like these circus people."

Spike was about to visit when he saw Rocky and hid in the shadows.

"But Spike told me that Cholena is different from the circus people" Ginger replied.

"Well, maybe..." Rocky said, thinking. "But maybe she's just using him to get something else."

"No! Spike is not dumb. He can fight!"

"But she's one of them!"

"You don't think she could be interested in him just for him?"

"Oh, of course she cou... Yes, anyone could, but look at the facts."

"Yes, I know. The circus people and theft happening but I believe based on what I hear and see."

"You're gonna believe them?!"

"No! If Spike says Cholena is different, then I believe him. He would never lie to us."

"He doesn't understand, Ginger. He has to look at the facts."

"Find some, and I will!" Spike snapped.

Rocky and Ginger turned to see Spike at the doorway, upset.

"Spike..." Ginger tried to say.

But Spike ran off, seething and twitching.

Ginger stood up in her seat and glared at Rocky, then walked away.

Rocky sighed in defeat.

"I don't believe it!" he said to himself. "Everybody is mad at me. How often does that happen?"

A loud bark was heard outside.

"Toby! Rhetorical!" Rocky shouted.

* * *

Spike sat on the edge of a large rock among the river with Ginger by his side.

"Don't worry, Spike" Ginger said. "We'll think of something."

Spike thought for a moment then...

Cholena ran past them, pursued by Le Frog's henchfrogs.

"Cholena?" Spike panicked.

He slid down the rock and went after them but Ginger held him back.

"You can't fight them all by yourself" she said sternly.

"But Cholena is in danger" Spike protested.

Ginger thought it over then let go of Spike's tail.

"I'm coming with you" said the hen.

Cholena was cornered into an alley by the henchfrogs. The Indian mouse panicked as the frogs advanced on her.

But then Spike and Ginger suddenly appeared, blocking Cholena from the frogs' view.

The henchfrogs slowly went into battle stance and leaped into the air.

Spike then pounced and tried take down the frogs but they were faster and stronger. Even their tongues were knocking the rat to the ground.

"Spike, no!" cried Cholena.

Thinking fast, Ginger knocked over a trash can, which held a single horsefly.

"Fly at twelve o'clock!" Ginger yelled.

The henchfrogs and Spike, being choked by them, looked up and saw the horsefly.

"Oh, bother" muttered the horsefly.

The henchfrogs unhanded Spike and went after the horsefly.

Ginger helped Spike up, then they approached Cholena.

"Are you okay?" asked Spike.

"Y-Y-Yes" Cholena squeaked.

Ginger smiled and extended her wing to the Indian mouse, leaving Cholena confused.

Chuckling softly, Ginger gently took Cholena's hand and shook it.

"I am pleased to meet you, Cholena" Ginger greeted warmly.

Cholena could tell that Ginger was harmless and is a good friend indeed.

But she knew she had to tell Spike sooner rather than later.

"Spike, everything I said was the truth" she said softly. "But I'm not the mouse you think I am. But I want to be, more than anything."

Ginger and Spike were confused, but the rat sighed aggressively.

"Cholena, tell me the truth" he said sternly.

Hearing this, Cholena knew that Spike would be mad if she did tell him but it has to be done.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter VII

_**Since it is Valentine's Day, I'd figured I'd wrap this crossover up before the day is over.**_

* * *

Rocky was on Toby's back when he entered the circus again and searched everywhere.

It wasn't until Rocky found Tzekel Kan's dressing room.

"Open up!" said the rooster, knocking on the door. "This is the captain of the guard."

The acolyte opened the door and let Rocky in.

"Captain!" greeted Tzekel Kan.

Without the much of a friendly hello, Rocky hopped onto the wooden counter.

"I'm here about a rash of robberies" he said sternly.

"A rash?" asked Tzekel Kan in a mocking manner. "I find a little soothing lotion does wonders for the complexion."

"I'm talking about thefts in town."

Tzekel Kan acted like everything was normal and hid the box of jewels from Rocky's eyes.

"Well, we've had nothing go missing..." he lied.

"My investigation leads me here" Rocky said, holding the necklace Spike found earlier.

Tzekel Kan was shocked that Rocky found the circus' treasure trove and quickly thought up a lie to save his back.

"It's true, Captain" Tzekel Kan said to the rooster.

"You're... You're confessing?" frowned Rocky.

"Absolutely. She's my responsibility. She's been a thief since she was six. I thought I could break her of it if I gave her a job... a place to call home."

"Who?"

"Cholena."

"Cholena? Where is she?"

"Gone. She and the rat are strolling about the town."

Rocky thought it over.

_Spike has to know _he thought to himself. _Love has really gone through his head._

"Thank you" Rocky said as he turned to leave. "I'll let you get back to your self."

As soon as the rooster left, Tzekel Kan grinned evilly and chuckled.

"I make the heist of the century..." he sneered. "while the mouse leads the rat and the captain away."

* * *

Later that day, the circus was slowing down and the directions were being taken down.

Timmy, Chip and Lu-La were playing with Spike's models while Mrs. Potts was warming up for dinner.

"Where do you think Spike is, Mama?" asked Chip.

"I'm sure he's off with Cholena" replied the teapot.

"Yuck!"

"Oh, come on. Love isn't all that bad."

Downstairs, Bobnar noticed Tzekel Kan approaching the stairway to the bell tower.

"Oi, you!" called the archdeacon. "Stay away from-"

But Tzekel Kan knocked Bobnar unconscious and continued his way up the stairs.

Hearing this, Mrs. Potts gasped.

Timmy bleated wildly and took Chip toward the bells while Lu-La lifted Mrs. Potts with her levitation powers.

Once Tzekel Kan reached the top of the stairs.

"Aren't they from the circus?" whispered Chip.

But Lu-La covered Chip's mouth to prevent him from making more noises.

Tzekel Kan searched all around the bell tower for La Fidele, but he believed Cholena lied to him.

"That little savage vermin!" he growled. "Wait until I..."

But then, he noticed the gems shining at the top.

The magician looked inside the bell and saw all the jewels that placed. He was rich.

"Oh! He's stealing La Fidele!" gasped Mrs. Potts.

"No!" Chip hissed.

Lu-La and Timmy realized that had to do something.

The alien made a brick rise from the floor and tried to drop it on Tzekel Kan, but she missed.

Timmy then kicked a bell with his hind legs, making a loud, echoing ring!

It alerted Tzekel Kan and he started to chant magic words to make La Fidele disappear into thin air.

The small lamb continued to kick the bell.

"That's it, Timmy!" shouted Chip.

"Alert the city!" Mrs. Potts encouraged.

* * *

Outside Notre Dame, Spike, Cholena and Ginger heard the bell ringing.

"Aah!" yelped Spike. "Something's wrong."

"We have to hurry!" shouted Cholena, running ahead.

Spike and Ginger ran after her, worried.

In the town square, Rocky and his guards were searching for Cholena when they heard the bell ringing and they ran for Notre Dame.

* * *

The city of Paris gathered as Bobnar rose to his feet and opened the door.

"La Fidele is gone!" he shouted. "The bell has been stolen!"

The crowd gasped in shock and horror.

Bonejangles sprang up to the steps of the cathedral.

"We must find her!" he insisted. "Or the festival will be ruined for all of us!"

Cheering loudly, some of the townspeople and gypsies went with Bonejangles to find La Fidele.

"Seal off the city!" ordered Rocky. "Every street, every river, every alley!"

The guards rode on their horses, following their captain's orders.

"But they can't get away with a bell that size" panicked Babs.

"Of course they can!" Bunty snapped. "They're called thieves!"

Rocky was now angrier than ever. He knew who could have stolen La Fidele.

"Tzekel Kan" seethed Rocky. "How could I be such a fool?"

As soon as Spike, Ginger and Cholena reached Notre Dame, they knew it was too late.

"Spike, I'm sorry" Cholena said timidly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"H-How long did...?" Spike began to ask.

"Tzekel Kan used me to get you away from here. But I didn't lie about what I said last night. You are my friend."

Spike could tell that Cholena was just like him; a victim of a hellish demon who treats a child like a slave.

But instead of getting mad at Cholena, he gently took her paw.

"We'll get through this" he said. "Together."

And just when they were heading into Notre Dame, Rocky stepped in.

"What are you doing?!" the rooster asked.

"We were jumping to conclusions" Spike replied, passing by him.

Ginger then approached Rocky.

"Cholena was an orphan like Spike, but she has suffered more abuse than Spike ever had" she said.

"Are you sure we can trust this mouse?" Rocky frowned.

"Trust me, I've already seen the real her that helps Spike. And we should too."

The rooster thought it over, then sighed. He knew that his wife was right.

* * *

Spike brought Cholena to the bell tower, where they heard voices.

Timmy and Mrs. Potts approached them, panicking.

"Wait, one at a time" Spike said.

"It's Chip!" Mrs. Potts cried. "Timmy rang the bell to alert the city but he and Lu-La have left."

Spike was furious. Sure, he didn't like Chip's disobeience but he didn't want anything to happen to his 'little brother.'

"He must have gone after Tzekel Kan" whimpered Cholena.

"No matter" snarled Spike. "I'm not gonna lose him like I did with Lumiere and Cogsworth."

"Who are they?"

"It's... It's a long story. I'll explain later. C'mon, Timmy!"

The lamb bleated and Cholena jumped on his back as he ran down the stairs.

Spike grabbed his corkscrew and swung down Notre Dame to find Chip.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter VIII

Down in the underground, Tzekel Kan and his circus crew made their way through in the dark, carrying La Fidele with them.

"It won't be long now" Tzekel Kan said.

But then, La Fidele began to float over them.

"Oh, mon Dieu!" screamed Le Frog.

Tzekel Kan was enraged until...

"Yes!" shouted a voice.

"Shh!" said another.

Tzekel Kan shined his light over to the wall where Lu-La's ears were levitating La Fidele.

Since the light blinded her, Lu-La lost her concentration and the bell dropped back onto the wagon unharmed.

"Uh?" groaned the little alien.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Chip.

The henchfrogs pounced on Lu-La and the teacup but the alien was too strong for them and she ran away.

Tzekel Kan then picked up Chip by the handle and chuckled fiendishly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Palace of Justice...

"Captain, the city is secured, but there is no sign of Tzekel Kan" said a guard.

"Then we have to look further!" Rocky said.

But at that moment...

"Rocky!" cried Ginger.

Spike and Timmy arrived with Cholena and Ginger.

"It's Chip" Spike said anxiously. "He's gone after Tzekel Kan!"

"I've got men all over the city" promised Rocky. "We'll find him."

"You're looking in all the wrong places" Cholena said. "Tzekel Kan has made a living from illusion, but I can outsmart him."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rocky.

"It's the same as the disappearing elephant. Th-There was always a tunnel under the stage. He's taken the bell underground."

Ginger then realized something.

"The catacombs" she said. "He could be using the catacombs."

"But if we go underground, he will slip right out of town" argued Rocky

"Listen to me. Our friend's life is at stake. Maybe you should look again like you did with me."

Rocky still wasn't sure if he could trust Cholena but he knew that they had to stop Tzekel Kan with Cholena's help.

And with that, Rocky agreed to let Cholena come along.

Excited, Timmy placed the chickens and Spike on his back with Cholena and went toward the catacombs.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter IX

_**I know I said I would finish this story on Valentine's Day but I had a common cold (just a stuffy nose and coughing gunk, yuck!) and couldn't do much. But I'm back and ready to finish the remaining chapters of the story.**_

* * *

Spike, Ginger, Rocky and Cholena walked through the darkness of the catacombs with Timmy close behind them.

The cautious Rocky had his sword held in his wing tightly while the tough Spike had his corkscrew tied to his back.

Cholena cringed at the skeletons on the wall and whimpered softly.

Spike saw the mouse's fear and remembered how the catacombs scared him out the last time he went down to find the Court of Miracles. He gently touched Cholena's shoulder, comforting her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shriek in the distance.

Gasping, Ginger and Cholena hid beside Timmy while Spike and Rocky were prepared to fight.

The shadow emerged from the shadows and out came...

"Lu-La!" cried Spike.

"Lu-La!" the alien imitated in Spike's voice.

The alien laughed silly and started to licked Spike's face.

"Okay, okay! Cut that out!" laughed Spike.

After one last lick, Lu-La then turned her attention to Rocky and Ginger.

"Where's Chip?" Ginger asked.

Worried about her friend, Lu-La placed her tentacles onto Spike's head and her other two onto Ginger's.

She was sharing her memory of what happened to Chip with them.

After seeing the memory that Lu-La shared with them, Spike and Ginger grew furious.

"Take us to him!" Spike commanded.

The alien lead them down the dark tunnel.

"Timmy, go get backup" Ginger whispered. "In case, we may need more than guards."

The lamb understood the hen's words. With a determined bleat, Timmy ran into a different tunnel to get all their gypsy friends.

* * *

The circus crew were on their way to the closed exit to the catacombs when the guards appeared with Spike, Rocky and Ginger.

Cholena watched from behind Spike, she was still frightened.

"Tzekel Kan, surrender now!" Rocky demanded.

However, Tzekel Kan chuckled and pulled out Chip from a sack. The teacup was crying out for help.

Spike saw Chip in trouble and pulled out his corkscrew weapon.

"LEAVE HIM!" he bellowed.

"I think not" Tzekel Kan. "The little one is my ticket out of here."

Rocky and Ginger were not thrilled to hear this.

Cholena was horrified of what she was hearing and remembered how Tzekel Kan abused her all her life.

Refusing to listen to a lie, Spike leaped onto the wagon and pointed his corkscrew toward Tzekel Kan, shocking the human.

"You ain't going no where, wizard, until you release the boy!" snapped Spike. "My brother!"

"Let me pass safely, and you may see your _precious_ little _brother_ again" chuckled Tzekel Kan.

But Spike didn't believe a word the human said. He knew he would harm Chip.

"Spike, don't do it!" Cholena pleaded.

The rat was scared but he really wanted to save Chip and stop Tzekel Kan at the same time.

He immediately placed his thinking cap on and thought up a way to save the day.

"Don't let this monster test me, Captain!" Tzekel Kan shouted impatiently.

The pressure was hurting everyone as Chip continued to cry for help and no one even breathed or move a muscle.

But then, Spike had an idea.

"Tzekel Kan, he has nothing to do with it!" he said. "I'm the one you want!"

Seeing that the rat was right, Tzekel Kan threw Chip away, sending the little teacup flying into the air.

But Lu-La levitated him down gently onto the ground.

"Thanks, Lu-La" smiled Chip.

Spike waited as the Acolyte tied him up and brought him to the wagon. He then winked at Rocky and Ginger.

Seeing this, Rocky realized what Spike was doing and opened the gate.

"Well done, mon capitaine" Tzekel Kan chuckled.

He was going to get his way... Or so he thought.

While the human ringmaster was distracted, Spike turned his head to Cholena and gestured the tunnel ahead.

The Indian mouse knew what Spike was trying to do and followed Ginger into the tunnel.

Inside the tunnel, Spike used his tail to get his corkscrew and untie himself while Tzekel Kan was busy gloating over his victory.

"Now, we have to travel all the way to our home" he said.

Soon, Tzekel Kan turned his attention to Spike, who hid the corkscrew behind his back.

"Now, tell me, my little vermin, how do you remove the gems from the bell?" he asked the rat.

Spike quickly noticed something above his head and decided to distract Tzekel Kan long enough for her to get on the wagon.

"Well..." Spike started to say. "All you have to do is burn it down over a pot of boiling copper or molten lava."

"You realize that we have no copper or lava" Tzekel Kan replied.

"Oh, I know but I brought a torch with me. I'll have to throw myself a rope."

With Tzekel Kan distracted by Spike's directions, Le Frog, the henchfrogs and the Acolyte found themselves knocked out by Timmy's teddy bear and Bonejangles.

"Let's just stop the wagon and we can burn the bell on shore" Spike continued.

Above them, Ginger, Bunty and Babs held a rope for Cholena to climb on. Lu-La followed them with Whitey, the gargoyle from the cathedral, floating over her head.

"You hold the rope, I'll do the rest" said the mouse to the gyspy hens.

Soon, Tzekel Kan pulled the wagon toward a cement.

"Oh, great!" shouted Spike. "Now, I'll get us a rope."

He climbed up a pole and took the rope from Cholena.

"What is going on then, Spike?" asked Whitey.

"A trap" Spike whispered.

Then, he turned to Ginger and the other hens.

"When I give the signal, just drop Whitey on him. And Cholena, I'll have you grab me at some point."

Cholena nodded her head, getting Spike's idea.

Spike gave the rope back to Bunty.

"Remember, on my signal" he hissed.

"Right" agreed the gyspy hens.

Spike then jumped to the ground and pushed the wagon underneath La Fidele.

"Why use the wagon?" asked Tzekel Kan.

"It's the only wood we have" Spike replied.

Ginger watched nervously as Spike scrapped his corkscrew against the wagon's wooden surface as hard as he could.

"Now?" whined Babs.

"Not now!" hissed Bunty.

Soon, there was a spark of fire burning the wagon.

"Now, we wait for the gems to fall out" Spike said to Tzekel Kan.

Just as Spike said it, Tzekel Kan chuckled, his heart filled with greed.

Quickly and carefully, Spike climbed onto the wheel of the wagon, then he shouted at the top of his lungs:

"ALRIGHT!"

He immediately threw his corkscrew at Tzekel Kan and Whitey was dropped on top of the human, knocking him out.

The gypsies pulled La Fidele away from the burning wagon.

"Cholena, now!"

Hearing her cue, Cholena climbed onto the rope and walked quickly toward Spike and pulled him up.

"Yes!" he cheered.

Tzekel Kan noticed Cholena and gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Just standing here looking pretty" grinned Cholena.

The gypsies cheered as Spike and Cholena climbed down and watched as the guards seized Tzekel Kan and his men.

Lu-La then lifted Whitey and La Fidele into the air with her levitation powers and placed them onto the ground next to Spike, accidentally getting his tail.

"Ow!" yelped Spike.

Lu-La whimpered as if she was going to be in trouble.

But Spike didn't glare at Lu-La, he only pulled his tail out.

"Just don't do it again" he said to the alien.

Lu-La giggled nervously and licked Spike's face.

* * *

Later that night, La Fidele was brought back to Notre Dame and Tzekel Kan's entire circus crew was thrown into a prison carriage.

"No prison can hold me!" growled Tzekel Kan.

"Aw, shut up and get in there!" said a guard as he pushed the ringmaster into the carriage.

As soon as the door closed, Cholena watched as the door was locked up.

She then noticed Tzekel Kan and waved as if to say 'bye-bye' with a grin.

Realizing that Cholena was free, Tzekel Kan tried to get the carriage driver's attention about the missing 'circus member', but to no avail.

Once the carriage was pulled away, everyone retired to their homes and went to sleep for Le Jour D'Amour the next morning.

Cholena slept in Notre Dame, in Spike's bed while he slept close to his models.

It was quiet for a while until Cholena finally spoke.

"Spike?"

"Yes, Cholena?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"About what?"

"About when I told you that Tzekel Kan ordered me to trick you?"

"No. I knew you were truly having fun with me."

Cholena admitted that she wasn't lying with Spike's friendship and she was being a friend with him.

"I would never use anyone or hurt their feelings to get what I want" she said. "That is how greed corrupts everyone."

"I never knew that" Spike replied. "But I wasn't sure at first if I could trust you, I've already made a mistake with someone else."

"Spike, there is more to me."

Hearing this, Spike smiled and snuggled into his blanket.

"Thanks, Cholena" he said, yawning. "For everything."

"You're welcome" Cholena answered.

The two then fell fast asleep.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! YAAAYY!**_


	10. Chapter X

The next morning was Le Jour D'Amour and the city of Paris gathered as Spike rang La Fidele.

Screams and cheers filled the air.

Then, Bonejangles appeared.

"And now while Quasimodo rings La Fidele, come and proclaim your love for all of Paris to hear!" announced the skeleton.

Lovers gathered at the heart shaped gazebo and screamed their proclaimed love as clear as day.

"I love Goona!"

"I love Dug!"

Even animals had proclaimed their love, soon it was Rocky and Ginger's turn.

"I was wrong about all of it" Rocky said with a smile.

"I know" chuckled Ginger.

"There's only one thing I can say. I love Ginger!"

"I love Rocky!"

The crowd went wild as the two chickens kissed.

After a while, La Fidele then stopped ringing.

Everyone was confused but Bonejangles knew what that meant.

Up in the bell tower of Notre Dame, Spike was talking with Cholena, who held a rose in her paws.

"Spike, you've shown me that the world is full of miracles" smiled the Indian mouse.

"Eh, just ordinary miracles" shrugged Spike. "They happen every day."

The two nudged noses.

Rocky and Ginger smiled and shook their heads.

"That's our pal" Rocky said, chuckling.

The moment touched the crowd's hearts. All expect...

"Yuck" groaned Chip.

"Ah, eww! (Yeah. Yuck.)" agreed Lu-La, in alien language.

But Spike and Cholena ignored the teacup and alien and embraced each other with a quick kiss.

"I'm so happy I can mildew" Whitey replied. "I love a happy ending."

Mrs. Potts sighed happily. "Aw. She'd better take good care of our boy."

"Don't worry. I will" said a voice.

Mrs. Potts and Whitey were shocked to see Cholena talking _at_ them. She winked at them, then giggled.

Spike rolled his eyes. Sure, Cholena was a little goof but he loved her anyway.

"Hey, Lu-La" he finally said. "Would you do the honors?"

He swung the rope to Lu-La.

Realizing that Spike wanted to her to ring La Fidele, Lu-La eagerly nodded her head and started ringing the bell.

The two rodents hopped onto the edge of Notre Dame's railing and proclaimed their love.

"I love Cholena!"

"And I love Spike!"

Screams and cheers filled the air as the sun and pigeons flew past the cathedral.

Now, life was back to normal.

Tzekel Kan and his circus was sentenced to labor until the end of their days.

Spike now had a life with Cholena, who helped him everyday and became an official babysitter to Chip, Timmy and Lu-La whenever Spike or Mrs. Potts wasn't around and a close friend to Ginger and Rocky.

And our heroes once again lived happily ever after.

_**THE END**_


End file.
